1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display panel driver and a display device having a display panel driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting displays. These displays are controlled by a scan driver, a data driver, and a controller. The driver may drive the display panel at a high frequency to improve display quality or at a low frequency to reduce power consumption.